


Mine all mine

by Asher_claud



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Sexual Situations, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blushing, Daddy Kink, Dom Spencer, Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, From Sex to Love, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Original Character(s), Out of Character Spencer Reid, Possessive Spencer Reid, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, Smart Is The New Sexy, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_claud/pseuds/Asher_claud
Summary: The BAU has been suffering from an increased workload.In an attempt to lighten the workload and possibly prevent future life threatening situations for the team, the higher-ups are personally assigning the team a new member.Nobody expects the seemingly harmless, small woman that shows up.But this innocent looking girl is more then ready to show them that even the smallest firecracker can cause mass destruction.This tiny badass has one weakness.She is sapiosexual. Brains turn her on faster then a light switch.Will Spencer be able to see what he does to her with his fact rambling and the mere mention of his IQ? Will he act on this? Or will tensions strain so hard they both break?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Mine all mine

Chapter one.

The beginning .

Spencer had always been a slightly frazzled human being sure he had an above average IQ and he knew he wasn’t completely unattractive. Some might even call him quite handsome. It wasn’t like he was still a virgin. No, at thirty years of age he at least had that to keep him from being totally awkward. No, today Spencer was frazzled for a completely different reason. 

He was running late for work. This was completely unlike him. Usually, if his alarm clock failed him for some mysterious reason, then his internal clock would wake him just in time. But today was already getting away from him. 

He had woken up almost 20 minutes late. Not a big deal for most. But the constantly calculating brain that belong to one Dr. Spencer Reid had so very helpfully pointed out that he only had five minutes to shower, then he would half to forego his usual morning trip to the café. He would have to get a cup of coffee in the break room at work. To top it off, his unusually short shower left him feeling incomplete. His shower barely had time to begin to get warm as he quickly washed his hair and body. Shivering all the while as he did the best he could in the short time.

His wardrobe was also slightly sparse this morning. His usual look of wearing a sweater or sweater vest over his button up was set to the side. His laundry needed to be done badly. But work had been pretty intense lately. So instead of his usual attire, he had rather quickly settled onto his last ironed button up, it was black and hugged his chest a little. But it would have to do. He quickly grabbed one of his last pairs of work slacks and threw the outfit on. 

He gave himself a quick look in the mirror as he fixed his hair and adjusted his tie. The nicest looking one left in his closet. It was a deep burgundy color, but it would have to do. The splash of color was the only break in his completely black ensemble. 

As spencer rode the elevator up to the floor of the BAU he began to rifle through his messenger bag. The old leather bag had been quite reliable for him in his years working here. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. Taking a quick look to see that he would bump into nobody on his way to deposit his bag at his desk, he quickly went back to his task of finding the file he needed as his long legs carried him forward. His mind counting the number of steps as he went on autopilot towards his desk. 

He rounded into the bullpen and his steps faltered momentarily. From the corner of his eye he could see something different. Looking up completely, he realized there was a box on top of the desk right across from his. A desk that had been empty for the past two weeks.

In his frazzled state this morning he had completely forgotten about Hotch informing the team that they would soon have a new team member. No additional information had been discussed beyond the higher ups insistence on their need for some kind of specialist. 

He looked around momentarily as he neared his desk. The bullpen seemed to be mostly empty this morning but he figured most of his team was probably grabbing coffee before they had to start work. 

He set his folders that he needed onto his desk before sweeping his eyes around once more. Now that he was a little closer he could see a pair of leather boots sticking out from under the desk.

Now, Spencer isn’t normally a nosey person, and he knew he needed to hurry up and get his coffee. But curiosity got the better of him and he leaned to the side to see if the individual in question might need help with something.

Unfortunately, it was that action alone that caused his normally over functioning brain to come to a sudden halt.

His mouth fell open as he tried to form the words necessary to ask if they needed help.

His eyes widened a little at the sight. This was definitely a woman who seemed to be trying to reach something under the desk. The pinstriped suit was not to the style of JJ or Emily. But from what he could see, the woman in question was rather small. But very fit. 

He quickly shook his head before his apparently exhausted mind could travel down that path. He looked around again to try and ensure that nobody had seen him looking at the unsuspecting woman’s amazingly shaped ass and smooth looking thigh. Even in the pinstriped pants he could tell she was fit.

As he was looking towards the elevator for a second he noticed his team rounding the corner nearby. They each had a cup of coffee and seemed to be enjoying some mild banter. Emily noticed Reid as she looked up from her cup and gave him a friendly wave. He nodded in her direction before turning a confused look back to the woman under the desk then back to her with a slightly raised eyebrow. 

Just as Emily got closer to him Hotch had walked briskly from his office with a rather large folder in his hands. He made his way to the conference room and stopped by the door for only a moment. 

“We have a case.” His voice was firm as he nodded his head to the conference room and gestured for the team to join him.

A loud “ouch" accompanied by a banging sound from under the desk caused Hotch to look back into the bullpen before entering the room.

“Agent Rowe?” he called out as the team began to make their way to the conference room. 

“Yea boss, one sec I’ll be right there.” The figure sat back on her haunches and began to rub the back of her head with a groan.

The team had already entered the conference room ahead of her.

As everyone found their seats they overheard this interaction and it caused Penelope to cover her mouth as she tried not to giggle. Others simply shook their heads in amusement. Dr. Reid had simply opted to take his seat. Slightly upset at himself for not having a coffee in his hand as he pulled his messenger bag into his lap and once again opened it to pull out his glasses. He set them on the table as he sat back into his chair and waited for Hotch or Garcia to start.

“Alright. Before we start I need you all to welcome our new team member.” Hotch began.

Spencer looked up just as the woman rounded the corner. She barely stood at the height of Hotch’s chest, but she had a surprisingly full figure for her short stature her hair was jet black with a tint of blue where the light hit it and it went down to the middle of her back. She smiled as her light grey eyes looked around the table at the team.

“Everyone, this is special agent Genesis Rowe. She will be joining us for the foreseeable future and I expect all of us to work hard together. “ Hotch said in his usual firm tone. His arms crossed over his chest as he waited for his team to respond. 

“Welcome to the BAU agent Rowe.” Rossi said with a slight nod in n her direction.

The next moment seemed to be his team introducing themselves as spencer sat there staring. His mouth was open slightly as he was trying not to stare. But he couldn’t seem to form any words at that moment. 

He vaguely caught his team all turning to look at him as he still hadn’t introduced himself. 

“U-um..” he cleared his throat and licked his suddenly dry lips before speaking. “Hi, I’m Dr. Spencer Reid.” He said rather awkwardly before giving a small wave.

He didn’t miss how her eyes seemed to blink slowly as her cheeks turned slightly pink. But the expression quickly disappeared before she smiled brightly and nodded her head.

“Its nice to meet you all!” she spoke clearly but her voice was soft and almost musical.

Hotch gestured for her to take the last empty seat. Witch caused Spencer to realize that it was beside him. The way her body moved in even that short distance, it was equal parts of elegance, confidence and natural. Spencer was suddenly very glad for his leather satchel still being in his lap. 

He gave her a small smile and nodded before trying to give his attention back to Hotch as the man stepped up beside the screen at the head of the table. 

“I’m sure you are all eager to get to know our newest member and why the brass assigned her to the team. But you will be filled in better on the jet. Right now, we have a case to go over. “ Hotch said as her crossed his arms over his chest and stood rigid at the side of the screen. 

Images began to flash up on the screen and Spencer immediately recognized the urgency. 

As Garcia stood and made her way to the screen she purposely put her back to it as she spoke.

“Over the last year and a half there have been a series of seemingly random attacks in and around the city of Indianapolis. At first the local police couldn’t see the connection. That is until the most recent victim. “ Garcia’s head hung a little as she flipped the remote over her shoulder and pulled up the image of the last victim.

Everyone had noticed the varying violence in each victim. Seeming to progress more and more with each one. The last victim. She was barely recognizable. Beaten about the face, probably for at least an entire day, given that some of the bruises were fresher then others. All of the victims were of dark hair and fair skin.

“24 year old Jessica Davis. Now I know it’s hard to look at. But focus on her neck.” She clicked the remote again and an enlarged picture of her neck came up.

There was a thin silver chain around her neck.

“Now, Jessica’s fiancé says that the necklace doesn’t belong to Jessica. In fact. He says she cant even wear silver without breaking out. “ Garcia cleared her throat. “one of the police officers remembered seeing the same kind of chain on another girl the month before. Well let’s just say that lead them down a whole new rabbit hole. A total of 8 suspected victims have all been linked through this necklace. “

Everyone shared a grim look. Not only were these women being tortured, but he was putting jewelry on them. 

“With the jewelry being left behind are we thinking maybe the unsub sees this as some kind of payment? Maybe even a way to represent the true focus of his rage?” Genesis spoke up as she closely examined a photo from her file.

Spencer having just realized that she also had a paper file like himself. 

“Those are both very possible. Unfortunately we need to get down to Indianapolis as soon as possible.” Hotch said as Garcia turned off the screen. “wheels up in thirty.” He said firmly before leaving the conference room.

Spencer felt a hand on his clothed arm just below his wrist and turned to look at genesis. She seemed to bite the inside of her cheek for a moment before shifting uncomfortably and pulling her hand back.

“I don’t suppose you could point me in the right direction to grab a quick cup of coffee? I over slept and cant seem to line my thoughts up properly. “ she asked sheepishly as her cheeks turned a little pink.

“Oh yeah, no problem. I was headed to grab a quick cup myself. I have the same issues this morning. “ spencer shook his head with a soft smile before standing and motioning for her to fallow him.

Genesis followed behind him as they walked straight through the bullpen. Spencer gave his team a quick wave as they went through. They rounded the corner and he pushed open a swinging door with a small window in it. Standing to the side as he held it open for her.

“Thank you Dr. Reid. “ she smiled and gave a small nod as she passed him.

“Please, call me Spencer. “ he chuckled as he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a couple of to go cups.

“You can call me genesis. “ she smiled sweetly and blushed a little taking the cup as he offered it to her.

He smiled and nodded as he pulled the sugar from the cabinet. He left the cabinet open and gestured to the creamers from her just incase she wanted any as he poured a healthy heap of sugar into the bottom of his cup then offered it to her. To his surprise she had shook her head at the creamers but took the sugar and poured herself just as much sugar as he had.

He chuckled softly and poured himself some coffee before offering to pour hers. She smiled and held up her cup for him to fill. After he poured her coffee her put the pot away and grabbed two plastic spoons from the drawer and offered one to her.  
“You have no idea how badly I needed this. Thank you Spencer .” She took the spoon and they both headed back towards the bullpen. 

Spencer once again held the door open for her and they made their way back to their desks to grab their go bags before heading towards the tarmac. The peaceful silence that settled between them seemed calming and welcome as they both sipped at their coffees.

Finally getting the chance to look her over a little more as they descended in the elevator. Spencer’s eyes roamed over her outfit curiously. The suit was jet black with red pinstripes. The only indicator he had of the shirt she was wearing underneath was a shiny looking red color that went straight across the top of her chest right about where her cleavage wound starts. If he didn’t think she would find him ridiculous for thinking it, he might actually think she was wearing a corset. Especially judging by the way he could see it hooked together in the center.

She looked up at him curiously as she felt his eyes on her. Her head tilting slightly in question. 

“uh.. sorry. I like your suit. I’ve never seen a red pinstripe suit.” He chuckled with a faint blush. “I was just curious.”

“Ooooh! Yeah I get that a lot. “ she nodded as she stuck her bottom lip out a little in a mock pout. “ nobody ever believes me when I say I made it.”

Spencer actually had to do a double take. She was completely serious. So, being the socially awkward person that he was he grabbed her arm gently and lifted it closer to his face. He inspected the stitching at the hem closely as she watched him.

“This is extremely well done. It’s hard to tell its handmade unless you actually look at the stitching patterns. Your very good.” He chuckled slightly as he let go of her arm.

“Thank you!” she beamed as the elevator doors opened and she followed him out.

~*~*~

A few minute after the jet left the tarmac Hotch finally turned to his team.

“we have a few hours before we reach Indianapolis. I’d like it if we got the curiosity out of the way now. We can review the case before we land.”

All eyes turned to look at Genesis, who then looked up and looked around at everyone. “about me?” she looked to Hotch who nodded. “oh I don’t mind. Hotch can tell you what he knows about my transfer and I can fill in any questions. I agree that we should get this out of the way.” Her smile was contagious and everyone turned to Hotch once again.

“Alright, well I’ll start then.” Hotch nodded in understanding. “as you all know, the higher ups thought we required a specialist. But I never went into details on what kind. Think of her as a last line of defense, incase of a serious case, such as a terrorist attack or some kind of hostage situation. The brass is tired of us risking our necks repeatedly. Before joining the FBI last year, agent Rowe went by the title of ‘master gunnery Sargent’ in our US naval forces. She is a trained and highly skilled sniper, who also happens to be well versed in hostage negotiation and a strategy planning protégé.”

Hotch nodded his head to himself as he informed the team on her main reasons for being selected. 

“Wait.. so how old are you?” Morgan turned to the girl with a slightly baffled expression, one that many of the team shared, including Spencer. 

“Twenty-five. “ She blushed as she tucked some hair behind her ear. “I joined the navy straight out of college, which I graduated at eighteen.”

“How long were you in the navy?” Rossi asked curiously. 

“Four years.” She said as she sat up straighter.

“You rose in rank rather quickly. “ Emily pointed out.

“Well, to be honest, I was in a special training program for a few years before hand. I was only able to train on the weekends. Even though I was a straight A student, I was quite the trouble maker. My father was concerned about the crowds I was hanging around with and put me into the program as a way to keep me out of trouble. Which I’m grateful for. I actually really enjoyed it.”

Emily nodded her head in understanding. 

“So what did you go to college for?” spencer asked as he looked up at her from his seat in front of her.

“Actually, I dabbled in a bit of everything that I could. I got my masters in algebra and mathematics, I have a doctoral degree in history and another in scientific research. I hold a double major in psychology and criminal psychology and I’m currently taking online classes for my literary doctorate. “ her cheeks tinted a heavy blush as she looked up to the ceiling of the plane and counted on her fingers while speaking. 

The jet was silent for a moment so she lowered her gaze to see everyone looking at her slightly shocked. She blinked her big round eyes in confusion as she looked from face to face. The moment seemed to drag out a little before a low whistle was heard and everyone turned to look at Morgan who simply smirked and looked over at Reid.

“Looks like pretty boy has a bit of competition.” Morgan teased and the rest of the team gave a soft chuckle as Genesis turned a confused look onto Spencer, who was simply staring at her with a ghost of a smile that caused her cheeks to warm.

“Maybe not so much of competition as companion “ Emily teased, not missing the exchange.

Genesis snapped her eyes over to Emily and her faced turned a few shades darker with embarrassment as her eyes widened. 

She could hear spencer let out a low chuckle and vaguely seen him shake his head fondly from the corner of her eye.

“Don’t mind them Genesis. They love to tease me.” He clarified and sat back to relax once again.

She nodded at him once before doing the same. She pulled a pair of headphones from her bag and slid them over her ears before pulling out her phone and turning on some music. She turned the volume up and tilted her head back as she closed her eyes.

The jet ride was surprisingly quick. The team reviewed the case with only about a half of an hour left before the jet landed. Some of the team standing to stretch the moment the jet landed.

“Alright, JJ and Prentiss, I need you to go speak with local authorities, see if they have come up with any new information since handing us the case. Reid and Rowe, I need you to head over to the morgue. Gather up any related information that the coroner can provide in person. Morgan, Rossi and I will head to the last crime scene. We need to get a feel for why he choosing such public dumping areas.”

The team all voiced their agreement before leaving the jet. Stepping onto solid ground once again genesis stepped to the side momentarily before stretching her arms over her head and letting out a soft yawn. Spencer chuckled as her came up next to her, drawing her attention as he tipped his head towards the vehicles. 

“Let’s get going. Need to get as much done as we can before we go to the hotel later.” He guided her gently toward the black SUV with a hand on the small of her back. Her cheeks tinted pink at the contact and he opened the passenger door for her with a slight smirk upon seeing her blush.

She climbed into the vehicle and he shut the door behind her before rounding about to the driver’s side and sliding in.

She seemed to be preoccupied with her hands in her lap as she avoided looking at him. Spencer chuckled softly and leaned over her to grab her seatbelts. He heard her breathing Hotch a little as she seemed to sit up even straighter. He smirked at her as he buckled her seatbelt without breaking eye contact. 

“Easy there beautiful. You don’t want to tempt me.” He teased, chuckling again as her eyes widened and she blushed even more.

“S-sorry.. I’m not usually like this.” She shrugged and avoided his eyes.

He hummed in response as he started the vehicle. “No problem, I’m actually enjoying it.”

The ride to the morgue was spent in a comfortable silence. Genesis did her best to keep her attention anywhere but Spencer’s hands as he gripped the steering wheel. Having noticed within the first few minutes just how strong this unassuming man’s hands looked as they gripped the steering wheel. Her blush didn’t want to fade so she sat back and closed her eyes as she focused on her breathing. 

She must have been more tired then she realized as the next thing she knew, Spencer was opening the door for her and holding out his hand with an amused smile. She blushed slightly but took his offered hand as he helped her from the car. She quickly adjusted her clothing and straightened out her hair before they made their way inside. Spencer once again opening the door for her. His hand finding her lower back again as he guided her to the desk.

“May I help you?” the woman behind the desk asked as they stopped in front of her. Her eyes seemed to scan them over briefly before lingering on the handsome doctor. Genesis shifted uncomfortably at being ignored.

“Yes please. I’m Dr. Spencer Reid and this is my partner agent Rowe.” He said politely as genesis flashed her badge only to be ignored again. “We are here to see the coroner about the latest murder victims. “

“Fallow me please. “ the woman said in a obviously forced sultry tone as she began to walk down the hall next to the desk. Her hips swaying way more then natural causing Genesis to let an almost inaudible snort slip as she tried not to laugh. But spencer had heard, he turned to her with a raised eyebrow and she simply shook her head in amusement as they followed the woman. “Dr. Jones is our attending coroner. This is his office here.” The woman said as she knocked.

“Thank you.” Spencer said in a dismissive tone before they heard the voice on the other side of the door calling them inside.

Spencer opened the door and let Genesis walk in before him. They both sat across the desk from Dr. Jones. Genesis gave the doctor a once over as she sat down. He wasn’t unattractive. Even with his salt and pepper hair being the only indicator that the man was in his late forties. Even under the lab coat and scrubs one could tell he was built like a linebacker. She mentally rolled her eyes at this, having never been attracted to muscles. 

As he began to pull files out and slide them across the desk to Spencer and genesis she silently sent a thank you to whoever was listening when she noticed the man’s wedding ring. 

“These are all the files pertaining to the cases that you’re here to investigate.” Dr. Jones said as he sat back in his office chair and linked his fingers.

“Do you remember anything unusual about the bodies? Maybe a smell, or possibly if they were clean or not?” Spencer had asked as he quickly read through the files. He was reading so quickly that genesis and Dr. Jones both lifted an eyebrow at him. “and before you ask, yes I really do read this fast.”

Genesis gave a shrug and smiled a little. Now brains on the other hand. That ALWAYS got her motor running. She gave a small giggle to herself before looking back to Dr. Jones as he answered Spencer. 

“There was one thing. I mean besides the fact that these women were beaten for at least three days, mostly about the face.” He trailed off a little. “ They were all almost completely clean. From head to toe. Like they had showered before the sick bastard made them walk barefoot to where the bodies were found. At first I thought they had been beaten to death. But the bruising around their necks just made it hard to make out the strangulation marks. He bound their hands and feet before strangling them to death so they couldn’t struggle then untied them and left their bodies.”

A shiver went down Genesis’s spine as the coroner told them this.

“Thank you, you’ve been very helpful. I’ll see to it that you get your files back after I copy them.” Spencer said as he tucked the files into his bag.

“No need. Those are the copies.” Dr. Jones chuckled as the two agents stood up. He waved them goodbye as they exited, receiving a wave in return.

~*~*~

It was later that evening and Spencer, JJ and genesis were sitting in one of the hotel rooms going over many files looking for leads as the rest of the team were out checking out possible dump sites. The killers timeline had sped up drastically in the last couple of weeks so they were desperate to find some clues.

Genesis had stretched her arms over her head and let out a long yawn before her stomach growled loudly and caused her to blush. Giggling softly as she offered a timid apology.

“I’m pretty hungry myself..” JJ muttered before standing. “you two stay here and go over the files for a little longer. I’m gonna go wrestle us up some food. Anything in particular you guys want?”

“I’ll eat anything. “ genesis offered before grimacing. “but I’m allergic to tomatoes and pineapple!” she added quickly with a blush.

“Anything is fine by me JJ.” Spencer said as he continued to thumb through files.

JJ nodded and gave a quick goodbye before heading out of the room. She made sure to lock the door as she left.

Only a minute or two passed before genesis stood up and rolled her head around her shoulders trying to alleviate some of her sore muscles.

“You alright?” Spencer looked up at her.

“Yea, just sore and tired.” She chuckled softly before sitting on the end of the bed to pull off her boots.

She placed them to the side and pulled her hair up into a messy bun before standing again. Spencer eyed her from the corner of his eyes as her hands began working the buttons on her suit jacket. He had yet to see her without it. To say he was speechless as it slid off of her body would be an understatement. 

His head turned to her completely as his eyes took in the expanse of her milky skin greedily. He had been correct in his earlier assumptions. She was indeed wearing a corset. A beautiful red corset with black boning that hugged her figure like a second skin. She draped her jacket across the back of the chair she was using before both of her hands went to her shoulders and began rubbing at the base of her neck as she sat back down with a soft groan.

This time, Spencer did not have his trusty leather satchel in his lap. But all he could think about was her hourglass figure. Her eyes slowly opened again to find him gawking at her. Her cheeks burned as she swallowed timidly. 

“I-is something wrong Dr. Reid?” Her voice was small and shy as she licked her lips at the hungry look she received. 

His eyes darted to her lips as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. The young genius shook his golden brown hair from his face and sat back in his chair. Pulling the file into his lap as he began to bounce his leg. 

“We just need to finish this case quickly.” Spencer sighed. “I need some rest.” He chuckled softly. 

Genesis nodded in understanding as she pulled a file into her own lap and sat back. Her teeth were working on her lower lip as she tried to concentrate. She shifter in her seat, leaning towards the left armrest as she lifted her right leg to throw over the other armrest and tucked her left foot under herself. 

He shifting drew Spencer’s eye for a moment. Just long enough for his eyes to skin over her collarbone where he could make out a faint pattern in the new light that hit it.

“Is that a tattoo?” Spencer practically blurted out as he eyed her collarbone. 

Genesis looked up at him then followed his eyes to her collarbone. 

“Oh yeah, its glow in the dark.” She let out a small giggle then pointed to the light switch beside Spencer.

He looked over at the light switch before raising his arm and flicking it off. He turned back to her and couldn’t help but lean closer.

“Is that Latin?” he raised an eyebrow curiously. 

The tattoo had feathers on either end and it read: “angeli ex amore et mortis”

“Angel’s of love and death?” he questioned.

“You know Latin?” she asked as he turned the light back on.

“Among other languages. “ he shrugged. 

Her legs immediately clenched together, causing her body to jump a little as she blushed brightly. 

Spencer didn’t miss the action and he tilt her head at her in a questioning manner. 

She promptly ignored him and went back to her file as she tried to ignore the growing sensation of arousal. Her face only getting hotter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading.  
> All comments and criticisms welcome. 
> 
> Byeeeeee


End file.
